Little Big Man
by Kady-SN
Summary: Here's the newest in our AU Daddy!verse in the Supernatural world. * Features Sam's son, Robin, his parents, and Uncle Dean. Schmoop lies ahead...


**Little Big Man**

**AN: This ficlet was written via email between PlatinumRoseLady and I so it's probably not our best work, but it's definitely amongst our schmoopiest! We adore writing the Winchester men as dads. At least we make them a hell of a lot happier than Show does! We hope you enjoy and feel like leaving us some love! PS. If anything written here confuses you, feel free to ask about it in your review.**

"Is that true, Uncle Dean? Will kisses make me grow big like Daddy?" It's not that Robin doesn't believe his Daddy. He just wants Uncle Dean's confirmation.

"Yeah, sure, Robin. I'd say that's true. Your daddy's a smart guy, so if he says hugs and kisses make you big, I'd agree with that. How'd you think your daddy got so big?"

Robin's eyes gaped wide. "Did Grampa John give you and Daddy lots of hugs and kisses?"

Dean didn't want to disabuse the boy of his beliefs, but since John wasn't that big on demonstrativeness, Dean knew he had to say something. "Well, sport, what your Grandpa didn't give in hugs and kisses, I tried to. I helped take care of your daddy when he was a boy, and if he wanted or needed a hug now and then, sure. I gave him one."

Robin considered that a little while, and Dean wondered if that was the end of the discussion, then Robin looked up at him with his large dark eyes and asked, "Where was Grandma?"

Now it was Dean's turn to consider his words. He leaned back in the recliner where the two of them sat, and shifted Robin's slight weight until the boy was cuddled next to his side. "Well, when your daddy was just a baby, and I was about your age, our Mama died. She went to heaven, and it was just your Grandpa, your daddy and I, and later, Grandpa Bobby."

"Did you miss her? I'd sure miss Mama if I didn't have her anymore," Robin said with a frown.

"Of course I did. I missed her a lot. I remember my mama, whereas your daddy was too young to have known her. I've always wished your daddy could have known our mom. Your daddy has our mom's – your grandma's – smarts. Mama was beautiful, and so nice. D'you know what she'd do when she made me a sandwich?" Dean dipped his head to look into Robin's eyes.

"What's that, Uncle Dean?"

"She'd cut off the crusts for me, then cut the sandwich into little triangles. She'd pour me a glass of milk, then we'd share it." Memories flashed through Dean's mind, making him miss his mom even more.

"Like Mama does for me and my sissies?"

"Just like, buddy."

"Wow!" Robin was impressed. He thought a little bit, then said softly, his words astounding Dean with their astuteness, "Since Grandma Mary can't be here, I'm glad I gots my Mama here to cut my san'wiches."

Dean hugged the boy close and said, his own voice tender, "I'm glad you do too, bud. I'm glad, too." He kissed the top of Robin's head, then pushed with his feet to make the recliner rock. Soon, he felt the weight of the little boy relax and he knew Robin had fallen asleep. He smiled softly, and knew he'd never loved this nephew of his more than at this moment. It was like having his little brother, his Sammy, all over again.

wWw

That night, when Robin was getting tucked into bed, he watched his mother as she sat down beside his bed, softly tuning her guitar and playing a gentle tune so he'd have nice dreams. He knew she'd been caring for his sisters all day, since all three of them were sick.

Rose caught the serious look Robin was giving her – almost as if he were looking at her for the first time. She smiled and said, "That's a very serious look on your face, honey. Care to tell Mama about it?"

He reached his little hand out, and when Rose put her hand in his, he tenderly kisses her palm. "You're sleepy, Mama. You worked a lot today, takin' care of everybody." He smiled tenderly at her, his deep brown eyes so full of love, and his next words went straight to Rose's heart: "You the best Mama inna whole wide world. I'm so lucky you my—" he yawned, "Mama. Night-night." He snuggled down in his bed, with Lucky hopping up to join him on his little pillow.

Rose willed herself not to cry, but her voice was a little thick as she whispered, "Oh, Robin. My sweet little darling." She gently kissed his cute little nose. "Sleep well, my good little boy."

wWw

As the days progressed, both Rose, and Dean when he was there, continued to note the things Robin did in his Big Brother mode. Once the girls were feeling better and the babies were back home, Robin continued to be the Little Big Man he was, and helped out as much as he could, being only four. He was always there asking his mom or dad if he could help them, or taking it upon himself to help without being asked. He picked up the toys and put them away, put his dirty dishes into the sink, and one day, Rose found the tyke down in the basement, "sorting" clothes to get them ready for laundry.

Rose had to share these observances that night with Sam as they stood in the bathroom together, getting ready for bed. "We have an awesome son in Robin, you know that don't you?" She watched as Sam brushed his teeth, and as he did so, she ran a hand lightly over his lower back.

Sam rose up after spitting the paste out into the sink. He wiped his mouth, then turned and looked over at his wife, and smiled. "He's just like you," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "He watches you, and learns."

Rose shrugged. "I'm not the only one he watches and learns from." She moved to stand behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him and kissing his upper back. "He watches you all the time. He idolizes you, you know."

Sam turned in her arms, and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her temple, and kissed it lightly. "Really?"

Rose grinned and gazed up at him, meeting his smoky eyes with her chocolate ones. "Yep. Dean told me about a conversation the two of them had the other day. They talked about your mom, and how much she's missed."

The mention of his mom made Sam's eyes darken with sadness. "I don't remember her, but I miss her. Dean's told me what he can remember, but—"

Rose rested her head on his chest, her ear over his heart, and listened to the steady thrum of its beat. "I wish I could have met her."

Sam held her tightly, and began to sway with her. "Maybe we appreciate our parents more since we don't have them with us now."

Rose agreed, and said, "So we do the best we can as parents ourselves. We just have to hope that, someday, our kids will remember us fondly and tell their own kids how lucky they were to have us. All I know is that, when Robin studies you and mimics you, he's got an amazing role model." She gazed up at Sam and added, "I love you, Sam. I couldn't have chosen a better man to father my babies."

Sam felt like his heart was going to explode from the love that filled it. This beautiful woman, his wild Rose – how much he adored her. He'd put her through so much, and yet here she was, right by his side, loving him just as much as he loved her. Gracing his life, helping to fill it with their children.

He held her close, and swept her up into his arms, making her squeak with surprise. He walked back into their bedroom, gently laid her on the bed, and kissed her passionately.

"I adore you, my beautiful Rose," he murmured, caressing her.

"The feeling's," she giggled, "very mutual, Puppy," Rose cooed back...

wWw

A few days later, Sam helped Rose with housework that started to pile up while the girls were ill. Carrying a laundry basket into the living room, he found Robin sitting quietly on the divan, his favorite picture book about animals spread out across his lap.

Robin looked up at his dad's approach, and seeing the clothesbasket, piped up, asking, "C'n I help fold diapers, Daddy?"

Sam grinned down at him. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather play outside with your sisters? It's a nice day!"

Robin shrugged. "I can always do that. I wanna help."

Sam gazed down at his son with proud eyes. He set the clothesbasket down within the boy's reach and said, "Sure, bud. How about you do the diapers and I'll fold the bigger stuff?"

Robin grinned back and dug in. As they folded together, Robin kept up a steady flow of chatter, and it thrilled Sam's heart.

wWw

Robin always found ways to spend time with the babies, just as his sisters did. When the girls were at school, he'd sit between the babies on a throw rug in the living room and talk to them. Rose asked, "What are you telling them?"

Robin smiled. "Stuff."

Rose could play along with the best of them. She cocked an eyebrow, and said, "'Stuff', huh? Secret, guys-only, no-girls allowed 'stuff'?" She sat on the floor next to Robin, who was getting a serious case of the giggles, which spreads to the babies. Rose adored the sound of her children's laughter – to her it was more beautiful than the finest music.

Once, when Robin said yes to her "Guys-Only stuff?" she gave him a long look, then shrugged. "Ok, dude. Have at it. Don't forget to tell them how awesome your mom is while you're at it," she grinned.

"Already did that, mama," Robin assured her.

She leaned down and kissed all three of her boys before she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Robin watched his mama leave, then turned back to his bubbas; AJ was looking at Robin as if everything that fell from his mouth was a pearl of wisdom.

Gabe was busy playing with his toes, trying to fit his foot in his mouth.

Robin continued his lecture: "An' when you're big, we'll all get to go play in the park together an' we'll slide on the slide an' go on the merry-go-round an' play tags an everything! But you gotta grow up first."

Gabe giggled when he was successful at inserting a big toe into his mouth. AJ, meanwhile, continued to study his big bubba, listening to the soft words and gentle tone of Robin's voice.

Robin, as always mimicking his parents, reached out and smoothed AJ's soft baby hair, dark like his own, off the baby's forehead. When the baby cooed at him, Robin grinned and booped his brother's nose. After a few more minutes of this, Robin got up and fetched his favorite picture book, about zoo animals, and plopping himself back down beside his brothers, proceeded to "read" to them.

Rose watched from the kitchen doorway, a loving mother smile crossing her face, as she listened to her son tell his brothers all about zoo animals and the sounds they make.

Robin loved to talk about animals to the babies. He'd hold their little hands and show them how pet Lucky gently. All the Winchester children were so very good with animals. Dawson, the newest family member (a Dalmatian puppy,) and Ozzy loved the kids – they knew they couldn't play too hard with the very, _very_ Little People, but they'd sniff them, and the babies would coo and try to pet them gently.

Robin was always there beside his brothers, teaching them as best he could at his own young age, everything he'd been taught about how to treat animals, and each other, with patience and gentleness.

He's not a perfect child, though. He still had his moments. When he was teased, he'd tease back. When he wasn't feeling well, he'd be grumpy. Like his eldest sister and his Uncle Dean, he'd really rather not have to get out of bed before he's finished sleeping. Some mornings Sam would have to blow zerberts on his belly or tickle the bottom of his feet to get Robin roused, and the child wasn't always Mr. Sunshine first thing.

But when he's up and active, he'd always the first of the kids to offer a helping hand. He and Julia sometimes raced each other to see who could help the most.

Then there's his awesome ability to win at Hide-n-Seek. Quiet as a mouse, they'd never seem to be able to find him before he'd sprint out of his hiding place to make it to the free zone, and once there, he'd chortle with glee. "I win! I win!"

Sam or Dean would always ask, "What's your prize for winning, Buddy?"

Robin always changed his answer. It could be a "Choc' chip cookie!" or "Piggyback ride!" or "Tickle Monster!" all of which is happily given to him.

It's the Winchester Way.

When he'd win and Rose asked what he'd like for a reward, he'd also say, "Kisses! So I can grow up big like Daddy!"

Rose would kiss him and cuddle him close. She'd whisper into his hair, "Please be my little baby boy for a while longer, my love, my dove."

He'd reply, "You silly, Mama. I have to grow big and strong like Daddy. I can't be little forever!"

She'd have to concede. "Just don't grow up too fast, ok?"

"I'll try, Mama." He reached up and squished his head with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Rose grinned at him.

"Squishin' me so's I don't grow too fast."

Rose giggled, adoring this child of hers so much.


End file.
